Talk:Toadstep
Concerns *Needs a couple quotes *History could be extended with detail, it's very short right now, he appears more...often than that. ??? What needs to be done here? It said to consult the talk page for details of how this article needs to be improved. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 18:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Didn't it say in Long Shadows that he had gray paws? They should put about him running into the nettle patch and while Daisy is checking on Rosekit he tries to leap on Jayfeather's tail but Jayfeather realises what he is doing and stops him. After this he respects Jayfeather but is still cheeky to him. I added it, but you could have easily added it yourself. Nothing stopped you from added it. 02:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) gray paws? They said he has gray paws in Eclispe. His charart needs to be changed. I can find where it said that if you need me to so we can site it ~Ocean Toadstep and Icecloud? ﻿Does anyone think that toadstep and Icecloud should be mates, they seem so good together. The kits should be named brindlekit(brindleface), Redkit(for redtail), and Longkit(for longtail obviously) ur thoughts 04:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Opinions should NOT be stated on this character's talk page. Please take this to forums. }} 22:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Please look at when this comment was made, a little over a year ago. I think they got it. }} 01:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Image should we have an apprentice image because he was prob one a Cloudtail was his mentor Cinderpelt123 02:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Characters don't get images unless they are seen or mentioned in that rank. -- 04:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I think he and Rosepetal should have apprentice images as on page seven of Fourth Apprentice it says "Two of our apprentices have been made into warriors and recieved their warrior names: Toadstep and Rosepetal" so they were mentioned in the book as apprentices--Specklestream 20:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) A new Series We Should have a new series but first we need a roleplay of that series, don't we? My plot: Warriors: The Haunting Hours:Midnight: Lionclaw has always been a cat who lived with lots of challenges, and she learned to face them. But when a series of strange events happens in the forest, She, Fivetoes and Yellowfur have to go on an adventure and find out what the truth is behind starclan, and the true meaning of love. In the meantime, Foxfur is killed by Midnightstar because he saw him kissing his daughter. But how long until he finds out they were never interested in each other? What happens when he finds out that his children and newest warrior are missing? What happens when Lionclaw and Yellowfur fall in love? Findout when the new RP comes out! Description So I was looking up the part where it says Toadstep is heavy and I was wondering if this is actually true. After all it's only Icecloud who says it and it might as well be a tease, because he landed on her and she wants him to get off. We also don't know exactly how sturdy Icecloud is, maybe she's even delicate. What I'm trying to get across is if the description of him being heavy should be removed, because to me it looks like something that depends on the view of the cat - after all Lionblaze might find Toadstep fairly light because he's pretty strong. 16:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) (Sry if this is supposed to be mentioned somewhere else... I heard that PCA was closed...) It says that he was mentioned with gray paws not as pure gray. Yet in his alternative image he is shown as pure gray. Dapplestorm (talk) 23:40, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's still a different description, as he's black-and-white. It contradicts his current description, and we can't make an alt with just white paws. Quote His page needs a quote on the top of the page, should I add one or doesn't it matter? Stonetire55 (talk) 22:05, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Quote His page needs a quote on the top of the page, should I add one or doesn't it matter? Stonetire55 (talk) 22:05, January 1, 2018 (UTC)